Adiós, Elena
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Entre Furia e Invocación. Matt sufre por la partida de Elena, por eso una tarde camina hasta el cementerio y frente a la lápida de Elena deja una carta dirigida a ella.


**Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la escritora LJ Smith, yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adiós, Elena**

Últimamente los días en Fell's Church se habían vuelto oscuros. El sol parecía estar de luto igual que el instituto. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, y Matt eso lo sabía muy bien.

Dos veces, ¡Dos veces!, Dos veces había sentido la muerte de Elena, y ahora sabía que era definitivo. Sabía, o al menos creía ya que en estos tiempos nada era seguro, que Elena no iba a regresar como la vez anterior cuando se había ahogado con su automóvil.

El estado de animo de Matt había vuelto al de hacía unos meses. Seco, sombrío, agónico y catatónico. Nada sentía, absolutamente nada más que no fuera dolor. No era capaz de controlar sus emociones; no podía – por más que quisiera – olvidar el amor que sentía por aquella hermosa chica de cabellos dorados, como los suyos, que había jugado más de una vez con su persona.

Sí Matt no había podido sacarla de su corazón cuando ella estaba en brazos de otro, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo ahora que sabía que estaba sola en un mundo de oscuridad, enterrada a unos cuantos kilómetros de su paradero.

Los habitantes de aquel pueblo que fue testigo de tanto dolor, miraban pasar a Matt con compasión, sabiendo que él era uno de lo pocos que de verdad estaba con el corazón desangrado en su mano por todo lo que había sucedido. Y, aunque no supiera el por qué, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él, sin importar la razón, la alejaba sin temor. Porque de algo sí estaba seguro, no iba a dejarse herir más.

Sólo Bonnie era capaz de llegar un poco más a él, y simplemente ella no era conciente del por qué de la diferencia. Matt lo sabía muy bien, por supuesto. Matt sabía que Bonnie podía contactarse con Elena, con cualquier muerto, pero con ella especialmente. Cuando Bonnie contaba sus sueños, Matt creí poder sentir hablar a Elena en labios de otra. No le molestaba, no. No le importaba en que manera Elena estaba presente, simplemente quería que siguiera allí: en Fell's Church, de donde jamás tendría que haberse ido.

Los hermanos Salvatore ya habían vuelto a la ciudad, y aunque Elena trataba de comunicarse más con Stefan que con Matt, a él no le importaba. Había aceptado, sin rencor, aquel amor peligroso. Después de todo ¿Qué más daño podía ocasionar? Elena había muerto ya dos veces, una había sido salvada gracias a la sangre de los hermanos Salvatore y había sido convertida en un ser de la noche; la otra había sido su fin.

El timbre de la salida inundo el instituto. Como un robot, Matt recogió sus pertenencias, se despidió con un gesto sencillo y salió de allí. El hecho de no tener un vehículo lo estaba agobiando, quería llegar a un lugar sin necesidad de ir acompañado, y al no tener su viejo Ford tendría que ir a pie y tardar el doble del tiempo.

Estaba decidido. Aprovecharía el hecho de tener el día libro, y de que Bonnie ni sus demás _amigos_ no lo hubiesen llamado para alguna misión.

Camino sin prestar atención, sabia de memoria el camino hacía el cementerio. A mitad de camino saco una hoja rayada un tanto arrugada y la aferro entre sus manos. Se sentía frustrado, por a la vez decidido. Nadie haría que se echara atrás. Dejaría la carta en su sitio, y aunque era conciente que Bonnie, Meredith o los Salvatore concurrían con frecuencia a la tumba de Elena y podían leer la carta, no le importo.

Dio un paso dentro del cementerio y todo dejo de ser igual. Una fuerte ráfaga lo peino y el olor a césped mojado lo dirigió a la tumba de Elena. Al llegar frente a ella, la miró fijamente antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Se estaba arrodillando ante Elena, y no ante una tumba de piedra.

Suspiro y trato de recordarla en sus mejores momentos. Intento visualizar cada día que habían pasado juntos como pareja, y cada uno de los favores que ella le había pedido y él había aceptado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Debe ser raro estar allí, verdad Elena?.- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Parecía que estaba junto a una vieja amiga, en vez de encontrarse arrodillado frente a una tumba.- ¿Qué hay allí? Ok, quizás no sea algo que quiera saber.

Se sentía estupido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pensó que sí hacía las cosas más rápido, menos tiempo tendría para arrepentirse.

Abrió la carta que tenía entre sus manos y le dio una rápida leída, simplemente para convencerse de sus propias palabras escritas en alguna clase aburrida del instituto que no estaba prestando atención, como ya era costumbre.

_Elena, _

_No estoy del todo seguro de que es lo que esta pasado por mi cabeza en estos momentos. Me encantaría poder echarte la culpa de mi agonía, pero sencillamente nos soy capaz de hacer. ¡La verdad es que no sé el por qué! Ya que, en realidad, sí es tu culpa. _

_El dolor que siento en estos momentos es mucho más intenso del que sentía cuando me dejaste y corriste a los brazos de Stefan, e incluso más fuerte que cuando pensé que habías muerto y luego apareciste como una vampira. _

_Nuestra historia no es para contar, aunque qué más quisiera yo. Nunca comprendí del todo bien que era lo que tu, de entre todas las chicas de Fell's Church, había ocasionado en mí para que no me importase nada más. _

_En pocas palabras, me habías hechizado. Me tenías atado a una invisible correa y, lo peor de todo, era que estaba atado por voluntad propia y no por tu fuerza. _

_Siempre te caracterizaste por ser una chica interesante y egocéntrica, no sé como tomarás mis palabras pero así lo siento. Desde que tus padres se habían marchado, dejaste de tener ese brillo especial en tus ojos que te caracterizaba, pero aún con todo lo que había vivido seguía siendo la reina del hielo. Te encantaba tener a todos en la palma de tu mano manejándolos a tu antojo. ¡No sentías ni una pizca de remordimiento! Debo admitir, que eras de lo que no hay. _

_Cuando estabas conmigo, te gustaba alardear de nuestra relación y competir con las demás chicas del instituto. Siempre eras la mejor, y estoy seguro que sabía ello. _

_Cuando llego Stefan todo cambio de curso. Un brillo extraño llego a tus ojos, aunque la tristeza de haber perdido a tus padres continuaba allí. Pero, no era eso a lo que me refería, sino a qué con él a tu merced creías tener más poder sobre los demás. Él había sido tu mayor reto, que había acabado por ser el amor de tu vida. Simple casualidad, no había sido una ecuación matemática. _

_Lo más asombroso de todo esto, es que yo lo acepte. Aún lo acepto. Sigo aceptándolo aunque ya no estés aquí. Por qué aunque no estés presente en cuerpo, lo estas en alma. Has dejado una gran huella en Fell's Church, o al menos en nuestro pequeño grupo. Has dejado una enorme huella en mí, y mucho más grande una grieta en el centro de mi cuerpo. _

_Aunque esta carta parezca estar llena de acusaciones, es todo lo contrarió. Porque por todo lo que he dicho es lo que te amo, y te amé. Porque a pesar de todo, que para algunas personas podía ser malo, para mí todo tu ser era luz sin importar lo que me hacías hacer o que fueras un ser de la noche. Tu eras la luz de mi caminos, y ahora ya no estás. Sé que esta apagada, pero es increíble que siga buscando el interruptor para volverla a encender. _

_Elena, quiero que sepas, que por más de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y de lo que piense. Eres un magnifica persona ante mis ojos. Eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro. _

_Creo que me estoy pasando de lo cursi, pero es la única vez, quizás, en la que pobre confesar todo esto. _

_Sólo antes de acabar Elena, quiero decirte que siempre acepte tus decisiones. Siempre estuve allí y seguiré estando, siempre quise que fueras feliz sin importar qué. Estoy seguro que lograre aquel cometido, aunque no estoy seguro de poder volverte a ver. _

_Esto es un adiós, no sé hasta cuando. _

_Te amo, Elena Gilbert. _

_Matt._

Matt dejo la carta sobre el césped, frente a la lápida de Elena, y se levanto sin más. Sabía que su cometido estaba cumplido, y que debía volver a casa antes de que su familia se enterase que había estado en el cementerio, y que enzima, había vuelto a pie.

Camino por la pradera, hasta salir del cementerio. No miro hacía atrás, aunque su corazón deseaba volver a su antiguo lugar.

Una vez cruzo el puente, unos pensamientos se mezclaron por su cabeza. En ese puente, por el que él caminaba tranquilamente, Elena había muerto por primera vez.

Matt sacudió su cabeza varias veces evitando ese tema. Se había prometido en no pensar en aquellas cosas, y al dejar la carta, se suponía que ya no había nada más que procesar.

Aún así, cuatro palabras se escaparon.

Dos, las pensó, y otras dos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus labios.

_Te amo. _

-Adiós, Elena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡**Holis **gente** linda**!** Bueno **aquí** les dejo una pequeño **OneShoot** sobre lo que sintió **Matt**durante **Invocación****. **Sepan que es **UA**, ya que esto no sucedió en el verdadero libro. Pero en realidad, está más** basado** en lo que – para mí – **sintió** al final de **Furia**.

Se que hay pocos **FICS** en este sector, pero **¡**Pongámosle onda**!** Seguro que este llegará a tener tantas historias como **Twilight**o más **:)**

Sólo para que lo sepan. Yo soy **fan de Matt**, aunque obviamente **amo** a Stefan y a Damon **Salvatore**. Pero lo aclaro porque me **verán** subiendo cositas por **aquí** y quizás más de una **involucre** a Matt. **(**cómo este OneShoot**)**

**Gracias**por leer, y me harían **más que feliz** si dejaron un **hermoso RR,** sepan que son los **alimentos** de los escritores, **sin ellos no** podemos escribir **:(**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
